L o v e - M e
by VoltaireZamora
Summary: Sakura Haruno, a horrible case of amnesia, and the Akatsuki.


Hello dear readers :) Here's a new idea. Review if I should continue it :D - VZ

* * *

"Ughnn…."

"Oh dear, I think he's getting worse grandma." A young girl cried out, her eyes welling up with tears that threatened to fall at the sight of her pale and coughing brother.

The older woman merely clutched the tiny boy tighter to her chest, praying to Kami above that her dear grandchild would be saved from the cold grip of death.

After how may more hours of walking through the cold, harsh rain, the trio had finally arrived at an inn.

It was far from their quaint farming town yet they had no choice but to make the journey on foot.

Yes, the distance was great and the cost was high. However the boy's life was on stake, and if the rumors were true, then the trip would definitely not go to waste.

Many have heard of this healer, one whose skills could rival the medical prowess of the slug princess, yet none of them knew where the medic had come from.

It really was a mind-boggling mystery.

A doctor with no name, no origin, no family.

The only attribute that he or she was known for was her passion for helping others.

She could only hope that there was enough kindness in the healer's heart to mend the body of the boy dying in her arms for free.

They were a poor family, with no money to their name or parents to work for food on the table.

As they entered the wooden establishment, they noticed that they were not the only ones here visiting the famous doctor.

"We're almost there my child…just a little bit longer." The grandmother soothed the boy, who was pale as a ghost and as cold as death itself.

Crowds of sick people were everywhere, all huddling together, and most likely praying as well.

"Brother, oh please big brother don't leave me….not like mommy and daddy did."

The old woman's heart went out to her weeping granddaughter.

However the boy's fever was extremely high, and his body was beyond the help of medicine. They could only hope that this mystery of a doctor could heal him.

Twenty minutes later, they were finally at the front of the line, knocking on the door desperately.

"Please! Help us!"

Not a second later, the door was gone; in its place was the last person the old woman expected to see.

A woman, young and glowing, stood at the entryway, her smile warm and her eyes tender.

And the hair!

Of all the colors it was pink! Pink as the cherry blossoms that fell from the great Sakura tree during the spring time when she was but a child.

"Welcome. I'm sorry you had to wait so long."

No words left the old woman's lips.

No, she was too enraptured by the sight of bright green eyes gazing at her with such warmth that she knew….her dear boy would be saved.

"Now let's see about your boy…"

The sweet voice suddenly turned business like as she gestured for the boy to be put into her arms.

The old lady did so with no hesitation whatsoever, trusting this nameless woman with the life, or what's left of it, of her boy.

As if the pinkette could hear her thoughts, She turned and smiled.

"Don't worry, He'll be fine."

And she believed her.

The only strange thing about the young woman was the white strip of cloth wrapped around her head. And on her right temple, was gauze, with spots of blood. Or at least, she assumed it was blood. The color was no longer ruby red but a muddy brown.

Had this young girl been in an accident?

While the pink haired girl worked, her hands glowing a peculiar but cool green, her mind began to wander.

No….she seemed sane.

Then….what had happened for her to sustain such an injury?

* * *

"Itachi….." The stoic, emotionless voice of their leader called out, his ring glowing in the darkness.

One by one, his followers flickered into existence.

Thanks to the rings they all wore on their fingers, communicating was made easier.

A raven-haired man tilted his head to the side, his blood red eyes glinting wickedly.

The only indication that he heard what their leader had just said.

"Kisame….."

A man, much larger than the last, appeared. His skin was blue and his eyes shark like. Even the grin he sported was a perfect resemblance to that of a blood thirsty shark. He hefted his equally large sword and settled it on his shoulder, waiting for leader to continue.

"Sasori…Deidara…."

Two figures suddenly turned visible. One had long blonde locks and the other had shorter red hair. Both were artists and both were mad for their craft.

The silence that followed was tense and filled with a sense of foreboding.

And then finally, Akatsuki's leader spoke.

"You four will search for a medic who is hidden deep within the border of fire country."

The figures did not speak or move; only listened for more information on their new target.

"I have heard of her skills and she will be perfect for my plan."

The quiet atmosphere stretched on.

"Itachi and Kisame will lead the mission since they have recently done a job for me in that particular area not three months prior to today."

The Uchiha simply nodded while his partner grinned like a maniac.

"Do not underestimate this girl. She is more than a mere healer. She is the Hokage's apprentice."

There were no outward signs of surprise, however there were many looks sent the leader's way.

One was apathetic.

One was malicious.

One was indifferent like the first, and the last held amusement.

"Bring her to me unharmed…..Go."

As the images of his followers flickered away, He whispered another bit of information.

The blank expression on his face transforming into one of interest.

Sadly, only Itachi was left. Only his image was still visible, meaning that he was the only one who would hear the important words about to leave Pein's lips.

"Another thing, it's been rumored that she has lost her memory of her past. So I suggest you four take advantage of her…unfortunate situation."

* * *

Sakura smiled, happy that she was able to save yet another life today.

It filled her entire being with happiness, watching that little boy glow with youth and good health. A complete and utter contrast to his earlier state, which was cold, pale and unmoving.

When she was about to close the door to her small little apartment deep within the woods, a hand shot out of nowhere, gripping the wood so hard she was afraid that the door would splinter under the pressure.

Green eyes clashed with a dark hazel.

"Remember me little girl?"

* * *

Ta-Da! Hope you liked it :) I know it's short but I'm just trying it out. I wanna see the response i get :D Can you guys guess who Sakura just met? - VZ


End file.
